Life
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: Hinata thinks her life is sorted. She's a fully qualified nurse finally and everything seems to be going well. Then why does she feel this empty loneliness inside? As she lay in bed she dreams of the doctor she left behind and during the day her heart dances every time she sees the blonde haired deputy sheriff of Konoha Town who seems like he can't stay away from her. AU. NaruHina.


Chapter 1: A new town

 **~X~**

The gentle buzz of the local afternoon radio played quietly as Hinata drove leisurely towards her new home; Konoha Town. It was five months ago when the young woman had graduated from her nursing course in the big city of Sauna where she grew up. Bustling lights and busy streets were all she was used to. Weekends going to the theatre with her sophisticated family, the Hyuugas were dreadfully rich, going to the theatre and breakfast at the most expensive joint in the city were all taken for granted. Despite this Hinata had worked hard for her college and university fees getting two part time jobs and never asking for help from her parents although there had been some cases where her mother had taken pity on her oldest daughter lending her some money now and again to pay back her student debts. Hinata's father never knew of these quiet loans from her mother as he was never quite as understanding or forgiving and had never been as kind towards Hinata who he always saw as a disappointment.

Hinata wondered absentmindedly as she drove along the highway towards her new life, what would it be like in this little town? She expected it would seem pretty quiet and small compared to the big city she was so used to. Grand shopping malls, fancy restaurants, exciting clubs on the weekends that her and the girls loved to go and dance the night away in. The young dark haired woman currently put her hand to her face sweeping a strand of lovely soft black hair, which had escaped her high ponytail, behind her ear.

She continued to reminisce about her friends. The days out shopping and the nights out dancing. Hinata loved to dance. Although she had not had much time for men the last few years as she was always so focused on her studying to become a nurse. However she was quite often admired and flirted with especially when she was out dancing. Her beautiful long black hair that flowed down past her shoulders to her waist would sway with her body as the beat of the music would go through her body. Her womanly curves with her big bust and tiny waist would shift with the changing beats, twisting and turning, her beautiful lilac eyes reflecting the club's light tantalizingly. When she was approached by random men though Hinata would politely let them down saying she wasn't interested and was only there to have fun dancing with her friends. The group of girls she would go out with would often berate her and say 'give him a chance he's cute!' or 'you never let yourself have a bit of fun!' but she simply was not that kind of girl. She couldn't just have a one night stand with some stranger no matter how good looking. And she was so committed to her studying and when she wasn't she was working. There simply wasn't time. Well, that wasn't all true. There had been someone at one stage…

His name was Doctor Itachi Uchiha. He was a doctor at the hospital that Hinata had been doing work experience in leading up to her exams. She had not really had much interaction with him to be honest. Her mentor was called Tsunade and she was very strict and quite frankly a little scary. She had made it very clear that none of her students were allowed to have any sexual relations with any of the doctors. That hadn't stopped Hinata from gaining a massive crush on the handsome doctor. As she had went further into her course and was allowed to take part in the helping of patients on the ward she was quite often under the supervision of Doctor Uchiha. The man himself was very attractive in a controlled stoic manner. He was an extremely accomplished surgeon and Hinata looked up to him completely. He was also very kind towards his peers and also always polite and considerate to his patients. Hinata would often feel a light blush of color on her cheeks and slightly sweaty palms whenever she was in close proximity to the tall striking man. She would go home after her shift to her humble apartment where she would shower the day's grime off her pale body. Her eyes closed as she looked up towards the shower-head, the water pouring down onto her chest, the pressured droplets running down between her breasts. She couldn't help but think about the dark haired doctor, her nipples hardening from arousal as she couldn't help but imagine him in the shower with her. The usual pattern of this routine would result in Hinata awaking from her fantasy her eyes pinging open, her cheeks blushing profusely as she would switch the shower off with a curse and a shake of her head. "For goodness sake Hinata snap out of it!" feeling silly and childish that she would have a crush on someone that she was not allowed to have feelings for and was so out of her league it was embarrassing! There had never been any indication that the young doctor had any similar feelings towards the young trainee nurse yet there had been one occasion that Hinata had often thought about…

It was a month from her exams and Hinata was cramming in as many hours as she could (when she wasn't studying or working her part time jobs) at the hospital. The matron had sent her to the medical store to collect some medication for a recovering car accident patient; some strong painkillers were needed. She entered the room and jumped from surprise as she came face to face with Doctor Uchiha. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts - she was under a lot of stress - she had not expected to see anyone let alone the handsome doctor who she may or may not have had a dirty dream about the night before…

"Oh, uh, h-hello Doctor Uchiha." She stammered, a light blush starting to brush over her cheeks. She hated blushing as it was always so obvious on her pale skin. The doctor smiled easily at the young nurse and replied,

"Good morning Nurse Hinata." He then turned, scanning the shelves for whatever he was looking for. Hinata swallowed with a nervous gulp as her mouth became suddenly dry. Flashbacks of her dreaming in the shower shot through her mind. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in trying to calm down, she then went to the shelf where she collected the medicine she needed. She heard a frustrated growl to her right. She glanced over to see Doctor Uchiha shaking his head in annoyance.

"It is beyond me how anyone finds anything in these goddamn shelves!"

Hinata blinked in surprise to see Doctor Uchiha looking so ruffled, he was always so calm and collective usually. She attentively stepped forward, looked up at him and said a little shyly,

"A-are you ok, Doctor?"

He turned to look at the young woman to his left. For a moment his face softened as he looked at her. Hinata's face burned a little more as the doctor searched her face. His expression was so penetrating she felt quite uncomfortable and yet at the same time she really liked the intensity of it. Her body did an involuntary shiver all over. He has never looked at her like that before.

Sharply he turned his face back towards the shelves. Hinata's chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart bumped against her rib cage; what just happened?

"I'm fine thank you nurse. I'm just having trouble finding Methadone Oral. I have a patient who is experiencing severe withdrawal symptoms from opioids and this will help prevent them."

Hinata nodded and feeling more confident now they were talking business went past the doctor to the section where she knew the drugs would be. She raised her hand and used her index finger to search the labels,

"Ah, here it is." She turned holding the soluble tablets in her hand triumphantly. She looked up into the doctor's face feeling her heart begin to race again as his dark eyes contentedly stared at her a slight smile tugging at his lips. He stepped forward softly. His hands grasped the bottle gently in Hinata's hand their skin touching intimately while never removing his intense gaze from her eyes. Her skin tingled in response to his touch, her belly churning with butterflies. His head bent looking down on her she could feel his sweet breath on her cheeks, he was that close.

"Thank you…" he spoke softly in his gorgeous velvety voice. The blushing trainee nurse stammered in reply, hating how her palms were sweating nervously,

"Uh, y-you're w-welcome Doctor Uchiha…" the room was so quiet Hinata was afraid he would hear her heart banging against her rib cage.

The silence was suddenly shattered as the door banged open angrily causing the doctor and young nurse to leap apart dramatically as a loud blonde haired woman charged into the room,

"For goodness sake Nurse Hinata! What is taking you so long?" The matron Tsunade blinked in surprised as she saw Doctor Uchiha. Her composure changed to a more polite and formal one,

"Good morning Doctor Uchiha. Sorry for the loud intrusion but I've been waiting for the trainee nurse for more than ten minutes now to get some pain killers for a patient…"

Doctor Uchiha gave the Matron his easy smile and replied,

"No problem Matron, it was probably my fault I couldn't find the pills I came here for and Nurse Hinata was kindly helping me to find them." He then took the pills from Hinata's hand and motioned to them with a little shake of the bottle. With that he said goodbye to the two women and left the room with a sweep of his white doctor's coat.

The Matron Tsunade raised a suspicious eyebrow at Hinata whom blushed some more and showed the painkillers in her hand (not unlike the doctor) giving the bottle a little shake,

"Got the pills!" with a nervous little laugh.

With a slight frown Hinata remembered the memory clearly. She gently turned the driving wheel of her little car as she rounded a corner her eyes glancing to her right as she read a sign stating she was five miles from Konoha Town. Not far now. She let her mind drift to her studying days that had only ended a short five months ago. She was going to miss her peers and friends there was no doubt about that. She was nervous about going to a new town. She was quite a shy person at first although she wasn't anywhere near as timid as she used to be when she was younger. After her graduation she had been applying for small town practises as she was not allowed to work in a large hospital yet as she needed to gain at least three more years' experience. She hoped to one day go back to Sauna and work in the same hospital as Doctor Uchiha.

It wasn't that Hinata thought there was some sort of future there. She was not that naive. Even if they had shared one moment that did not mean they would someday get together. Although she had felt some form of pride the day she graduated to see the doctor had shown up for the ceremony. He had been sitting in the back row and had clapped for each student. Hinata liked to think he was there because of her but she could not kid herself too much, a lot of doctors would attend the graduation for the students they had help to teach.

It had been two months ago she had applied for the job in Konoha Town. After applying and going through an interview she received a phone call about a month ago that she had the job and that she was expected to start in a month's time. She had sold her apartment and went to live for the next four weeks with her parents. Which she couldn't lie she had not exactly enjoyed. She immediately threw herself into apartment hunting. She didn't need anything too big or fancy just something clean and in a good area in the small town. She had finally found the perfect place about two weeks ago. A one bedroom apartment with a decent kitchen with an open plan sitting room. It had a slightly pokey bathroom but as it was only Hinata living there she decided it would suit her fine. The price was too good to turn down and it was only a fifteen minute walk from the hospital so she wouldn't have to drive every day.

Trees on either side of the rode the light from the sun flashed between the branches dazzlingly. Hinata squinted slightly as she concentrated. A big sign loomed closer and as she looked she took in the large writing,

WELCOME TO KONOHA TOWN!

Underneath it read 'Home of the Demon Foxes' Hinata had done some research on the town in the weeks leading up to her move so she knew that the Demon Foxes are a small town football team, which Konoha Town are very proud of.

Finally her long drive was coming to an end. She sighed, relieved, as she saw the sunlight glinting off the roofs of the small town. Her first thoughts were that it looked like a quaint little place, quite pretty actually. And as she drove into Konoha Town she was greeted by cute coloured houses with flowery gardens and white fences. Children playing on the side of the road, skipping and playing with footballs. Hinata slowed down to pass them in case one should run across the road. She was touched to see several children beam at her and wave enthusiastically. She smiled and waved back wondering if it was only going to be the children of this town who would be this friendly. However as she carried on driving she was greeted by more happy faces from young and old and so began to feel like this might be going to be a sweet town with friendly people.

She glanced at her watch on her left wrist and realised with a bit of disappointment that she wasn't meant to meet the estate agent, who was meeting her at her new apartment, for another hour. The young woman looked around. A little thriving diner caught her eye and so pulling into the car park decided she might as well kill some time by getting a coffee and a bagel.

Getting out of her silver car she grabbed her handbag, closed the door and locked it. Turning she took in the site of the busy looking diner. It was a one floor wooden building with big windows framed with large red panels. In large writing over the entrance read, 'Ichiraku's Diner'. Hinata started walking towards the establishment approving of the design and decided it looked clean and popular. A big flashing sign in the window to her left flashed 'OPEN'. She pushed the door and entered the building a beautiful smell of coffee and hot food greeting her like a warm hug. Hinata walked to the counter and sat on a stall. It was fairly busy but not pact as it was only mid-afternoon so most people were still at work. A cheerful woman with brown hair kept back with a white headband smiled at Hinata as she asked with a country twang in her accent,

"Afternoon! What can I get ya?"

"Can I just get a coffee and a poppy bagel please?" Hinata asked returning the smile.

"You sure can! You new in town?" the peppy young waitress asked as she poured some coffee for the dark haired stranger. Hinata replied politely,

"Yes, I just arrived. I'm the new nurse." The woman behind the counter widened her eyes in recognition,

"Oh yeah! I heard they was getting a new nurse from outa town. News travels fast here. My name is Ayame by the way my father owns this place. He's the head chef out back." She motioned to 'out back' with her thumb. Ayame then turned and said over her shoulder as she walked away, "I'll just grab ya that bagel!"

Hinata smiled as she looked down at her hands as they clasped the warm cup of coffee. She thought how nice everyone seemed to be in the little town. _"I hope I get on good here…"_ she thought to herself. For some strange reason she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as four large men entered the Diner. They stopped walking when they saw her sitting on the stall at the end of the counter and she could see from the corner of her eye they all shared a look and curved their lips into nasty smiles. Hinata sat up straighter and looked dead ahead and prayed they wouldn't approach her. No such luck. The largest of the four men, who seemed to be the ring leader, strolled over to where she was sat. He leaned on the counter a little too close to her as his fat arm brushed hers. His ugly face hovering over her. Hinata cringed away instinctively. The man jeered at her,

"Well hi there gorgeous. You must be new in town. Where ya from?"

"Sauna City." She answered politely but coolly still looking straight ahead. The giant looked her up and down hungrily,

"Ah I see, well then, you'll be wanting someone to show you around won't you? I'd be happy to do that." As he finished his sentence his large hairy hand grazed over the small of her back, resting on her buttock…The young woman started to breathe faster as panic and revulsion started to take over,

"Take your hand off me." She demanded quietly but firmly. The four men laughed. The hand on her butt travelled around to rest on her thigh, squeezing slightly he taunted,

"Such a lady! I could teach you a thing or two if you like…"

"Jirōbō! Back off or you can get the hell out!" An angry Ayame with a poppy bagel on a plate in her hand glared at the large thug who raised his hands,

"No worries Ayame. I was just introducing myself." With a smirk at Hinata he and his three comrades took a booth behind where Hinata sat.

"Thank you." She quietly said as Ayame passed her bagel.

"Don't mention it. Just watch out for him, he's a nasty piece of work." Hinata wholeheartedly agreed as she felt the stares and derisions from the table behind her.

The half an hour Hinata spent in the Ichiraku Diner was sadly not as enjoyable as first anticipated as she felt the eyes of the four men behind her burning into her skin. However she tried to leisurely as possible drink her coffee and eat her bagel as she did not want to give them the satisfaction of letting them know they'd gotten to her. Once she had finished she said goodbye to the likable Ayame who encouraged her to come back again anytime. Despite the unlikable fellows she had dealings with Hinata decided she still liked the diner and still felt that this was a nice town.

As she left the establishment Hinata opened her handbag and searched for the keys for her car from the muddle of junk she seemed to always keep. As she reached her vehicle her hand clasped around the keys. With a thud she bumped into something large. Or more accurate someone large. The massive man named Jirōbō was standing in front of her so close they were touching, much to Hinata's displeasure. The dark haired woman took a step back but was greeted by another body escaping her retreat. She glanced around beginning to panic with fear. The three other men who seemed to follow this Jirōbō had surrounded her. Jirōbō stepped closer once again, with his scrutinizing eyes looking down on this dark haired woman with the most unusual and beautiful eyes. He hadn't wanted someone so much in a long time. And her fear and rejection was all the more attractive.

"You didn't say goodbye. That's a bit rude beautiful. I thought we were gonna be friends." Hinata cringed as the big brute lifted a greasy hand to her face placing an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please," she pleaded quietly whilst trying to recoil away as much as she could with the little space the four men were allowing her, "Please, just leave me alone!" the four men grinned maliciously and laughed at her obvious terror,

"Oh but baby, I thought you wanted me to learn you? I could learn you good…" He bit his lip as he hungrily looked her over.

Fear gripped her, her brow sweating from her distress. Her heart pounded in trepidation. Hinata couldn't take it anymore as she yelled,

"Stay away from me!"

Anger flashed over Jirōbō's features.

"Look here you little bitch!" he grabbed Hinata's arm painfully, "You think you're so good! So much better than me! Well I'll show you, whore!"

"Jirōbō! That's enough!" The four men and Hinata turned their heads to the sound of this new and authoritative voice. Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she saw two people dressed in the uniform of the law. _'Thank god…'_ she thought to herself. The man on the right spoke again,

"Now, just let the lady go and we'll say no more about it." Jirōbō released Hinata's arm but he nor his posse moved a step away from her. The fat thug smirked nastily at the two police officers.

"Fuck you Naruto!"

Hinata's eyes widened as the blonde man actually grinned. The sun glinted off the star shaped badge on the left side of his chest.

"Now now Jirōbō let's talk this out!" The man to the left of this Naruto quietly spoke although his voice could be heard across the car park clear as day,

"Get on with it Naruto…" Hinata noticed how the dark haired man kept his hand hovering over the gun in its holster… She gulped with worry at the thought of guns getting involved. The blonde cop didn't seem phased by his companion or the hostile men who didn't seem to want to cooperate. He smiled again, his hand resting on his hips. One hand, Hinata noticed, seemed less relaxed and appeared to inch closer to the gun at his belt…Her blood rushed to her head with a sudden gush of panic; she feared she might faint.

Naruto continued in an easy, coaxing tone,

"How about you all step away from this woman. She obviously isn't interested and has things to do. As I'm sure all of you do too. So how about we do this the easy way?" The four angry men didn't miss the hidden meaning of 'the easy way' as they watched both cops twitch their fingers in the direction of their guns.

"You heard him, step away…" The second cop added darkly.

There was a pause. Hinata held her breath in anticipation. The seconds ticked by slowly.

There was a sudden snort from Jirōbō followed by,

"C'mon fellas. We're outa here." With that they dispersed leaving Hinata by her car. As Jirōbō walked away he glanced over his shoulder giving Hinata a nasty glare that caused her blood to run cold. He and his men then gave the two police officers hateful grimaces in their direction as they headed towards their vehicle. With the sound of the old red pickup firing up and tearing down the street the two policemen approached the young lady they had just rescued.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the blonde policeman Hinata knew to be Naruto, he looked at her with a concerned expression. She couldn't help but notice how blue and intense his eyes were as he looked at her closely.

"I-I'm f-f-fine t-t-thank you." She stumbled over her words still feeling stressed about her ordeal. Naruto smiled understandingly,

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. They're thugs so if you ever see them again just keep out of their way ok?" She nodded in answer. Her breathing was becoming steadier and she was beginning to feel calmer. She felt so relieved these two men had shown up. She suddenly had a hand shoved in her direction, the blonde cop grinning honestly,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the deputy sheriff here." She took his hand and was surprised how strong yet gentle his shake was. He seemed to be such a robust character yet their seemed to be some sort of gentleness inside that shone from those lovely bold eyes of his.

"And this is my partner Sasuke Uchiha. He's a grumpy sod but he means well." Motioning his thumb towards his colleague who put out his hand for Hinata to shake. She took his hand whilst looking at him puzzled,

"Um, Uchiha? I worked with an Itachi Uchiha in Sauna City, are you related?"

Placing his hands comfortably in his pockets Sasuke answered in a matter of fact and somewhat cold tone,

"Yes, he's my older brother." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Now that he had told her that she could see a strong resemblance.

"He was born here but left to study years ago. He hasn't been back since." Sasuke carried on almost sounding bitter. Hinata blinked up at him,

"Well, er, he's doing well."

"Pfft. Like I care." Sasuke scoffed. Hinata blushed slightly with embarrassment. _'I guess they're not on friendly terms…'_ she thought to herself.

"Sasuke, don't pretend you don't care! So are you new in town?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his blonde spikey hair.

"Um, yes. I just moved here I'm the new nurse." Understanding passed over Naruto and Sasuke's features,

"Ah I see! Well, I guess you're heading to your new apartment right? What's the address? We'll escort you." It was a statement not a question. Hinata told them the address and proceeded to get in her vehicle. Naruto and Sasuke got into the police car and began to lead the way with Hinata following her mind still whizzing around all that had just happened. How Naruto seemed very kind and easy going and how scarily alike Sasuke was to Doctor Uchiha. She couldn't believe she was working in the town that the doctor had been born and brought up in.

"It really is a small world…" She said to herself as she followed the Police car to her new apartment.

 **~X~**

 **A/U: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I'm planning on this not being a long fanfic but we will see how things plan out as this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I haven't wrote anything for fanfic for a long time but suddenly had the urge and thought it would be good to practise writing. Any feedback would be appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
